Many new “cloud” services involve tying or binding client-side applications with a single backend management system. Examples of such services include, without limitation, MICROSOFT LIVE MESH, LOGMEIN, DROPBOX, and the like.
Unfortunately, the installation and setup process for conventional cloud services typically requires: 1) manually logging into a backend management system, 2) downloading a client-side application from the backend management system, 3) installing the client-side application on a local client device, and then 4) manually logging into the client-side application on the client device in order to associate the client-side application with the backend management system.
Unfortunately, this complex process may be unworkable in many consumer and enterprise environments. For example, in an enterprise environment, completing this installation and setup process for a large number of employees within the company may be both time consuming and difficult to implement. Similarly, in consumer environments, consumers may be unable to share multi-seat licenses for cloud-based software applications with friends or associates without disclosing their authentication credentials to their friends or associates. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for automatically, efficiently, and securely binding client-side applications with backend services.